Sagestar's Secret
by catrey10000
Summary: Sagepaw has always been the one left out. Then her only friend, her sister Rabbitpaw, goes missing. Will Sagepaw find her, and what will happen when she does? Read to find out! (I do not own warriors)
1. Allegiances

**ALLEIGIANCES**

**AIRCLAN**

**Leader:** Rainstar, a blue gray she cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Fishleap, a silver tabby tom

**Medicine cat: **Waterfall, brown she cat with dark spots and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Leafwind, tan tabby she cat with light green eyes

(apprentice: Songpaw)

Snowcloud, white and grey tom with orange eyes

Brokenpool, brown tabby tom with a dead foot

Eaglefang, Grey and black she cat with long teeth

(apprentice: Talonpaw)

Liontail, tan tom with orange patches

(apprentice: Darkpaw)

Featherpelt, long furred gray she cat with blue eyes

Willowmist, dark grey she cat with black stripes

Lilyfall, light ginger she cat with blue eyes

Icelake, white tom with blue eyes and gray stripes

Treemoon, brown tom with blue eyes

(apprentice: Smallpaw)

Birdflower, blue she cat with orange eyes

Dawnfoot, tan tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw, grey tom with dark stripes and eyes

Songpaw, black she cat with white muzzle and tail

Talonpaw, black tom with green eyes

Smallpaw, small tortoishell tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Frostpelt, white she cat with green eyes, mother to Rabbitkit and Sagekit

Halfmoon, grey she cat with hazel eyes, mother to Carpkit and Streamkit

**Elders:**

Reedpoppy, tortoishell she cat with blue eyes

**FIRECLAN**

**Leader: **Blazestar, a ginger she cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Sunfur, a golden tom with brown stripes

**Medicine cat: **Rowanheart, brown she cat with emerald eyes

(apprentice: Foxpaw)

**Warriors:**

Thistlepelt, gray tabby tom

Silverfur, silver she cat with blue eyes

(apprentice: Echopaw)

Flameclaw, brown tom with orange eyes

Oaknose, black she cat with brown eyes and silver stripes

(apprentice: Firpaw)

Bluecloud, blue she cat with yellow eyes

Birchwing, light brown tabby tom

Lakefall, gray she cat with blue eyes

Amberpool, white tom with amber eyes

(apprentice: Sleekpaw)

**Queens:**

Snowfoot, a white she cat with blue eyes

Duskwing, a tan tabby with violet eyes

**Elders:**

Piper, a grey tabby, formerly a kitty pet

Tigerfur, blind tortoishell she cat

**EARTHCLAN**

**Leader: **Fernstar, light tan she cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Sunflower, light ginger tom with yellow eyes and brown spots

(apprentice: Lilacpaw)

**Medicine cat: **Seedmist, brown tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Yellowpaw)

**Warriors:**

Grasspetal, blue she cat with hazel eyes

Oaktree, black tom with silver eyes and spots

Dawnheart, light ginger and tan tabby she cat with violet eyes

Moonsoul, silver tabby tom

Starbreeze, light gold tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Morningglory, white she cat with light gold stripes

**Elders:**

Patchfoot, gray and brown tom with blue eyes

**WATERCLAN**

**Leader: **Riverstar, blue tom with silver eyes

**Deputy: **Silvertail, silver tom with black stripes

**Medicine cat: **Talonmist, black she cat with blue eyes

(apprentice: Ebonypaw)

**Warriors:**

Redpetal, white and red tom with blue eyes

(apprentice: Fishpaw)

Bluerain, blue tom with a silver muzzle

Deerleap, brown she cat with gray eyes

**Queens:**

Firebracken, ginger and tan she cat with emerald eyes

Katie, tortoishell she cat, formerly a kitty pet

**Elders:**

Brownwhisker, brown tom with long whiskers


	2. Double Trouble

**(Hello and thank you to whoever is reading this! Enjoy my story!)**

"Come on, Sagekit, have some fun!" said a small brown she –kit. She hurled the moss ball at her sister, which bounced off into the shadows.

Sagekit sighed. Her gray, striped fur shone in the morning sun streaming through the branches of the nursery. She was nervous for her ceremony tomorrow. She was finally becoming an apprentice!

"Not now, Rabbitkit." She told her sister, blinking her blue eyes in annoyance. _I wonder who my mentor is going to be. I hope it isn't Snowcloud._ He was one of the senior warriors and always had his nose in the air. She shuddered and then meowed in surprise when Rabbitkit leapt at her, tumbling them both out of the nursery into the freshly fallen snow that lay on the AirClan camp. They wrestled in the cold air of leaf bare. Sagekit ended up giggling with Rabbitkit pinned beneath her.

"I see you two are finding something to do." said their mother, Frostpelt, who entered the nursery with a mouse for her kits, bundling them inside with her tail. Prey was scarce at this time of the year, especially in the cold rocky climate the AirClan cats lived in. "Be careful, you'll freeze if you stay out in the snow too long! We wouldn't want to ruin your big day tomorrow!"

"We won't freeze, mom!" Rabbitkit protested, but she didn't go back outside. The two sisters sat down to eat their mouse.

"Aren't you excited for tomorrow?" Rabbitkit asked her sister.

"Of course!" Sagekit replied excitedly. "Who do you think your mentor is going to be?"

"I hope I get Willowmist. Definitely not Snowcloud!" the two kits laughed. They stood up, mouse gone.

"Mom, can we go outside now?" Rabbitkit asked. "Please?"

"Okay, but don't stay out too long!" Frostpelt cautioned.

The two sisters bounded outside and resumed their play fight.

"Ooh, look at the little kitties fighting!" shouted another kit, Carpkit.

"You mean kitty _pets_!" said Streamkit, laughing at his brother's side.

"Is it true that your father was a kitty pet, Sagekit?" asked Carpkit. "He probably is, because you're as clumsy as a lopsided badger!" The two brothers exploded in laughter.

Sagekit hissed, and she was about to spring at them when Rabbitkit nudged her and said "It's not worth it."

Sagekit stalked back towards the nursery, followed closely by Rabbitkit.

"Yeah, run to mommy little kits!" Carpkit yowled at them, despite the fact that he was younger than them. "You two, Bunnykit! Hop hop hop!"

Sagekit whirled around, dodging Rabbitkit's attempt to block her, and leapt over to Carpkit, looming over him and spitting, "Don't you dare insult my sister!" Carpkit flattened his ears and shrank back from her, because she was a full two inches taller than him.

"S-sorry." He sputtered, scooting backwards. "Let's go," he whispered to Streamkit, and they ran over to their father who was returning from patrol.

Sagekit gave one final hiss and stalked back pass Rabbitkit into the nursery.

"Thanks, Sagekit." said her sister.

**(I hope you liked Chapter 1 :3 Make sure to leave a review telling me that you like it or pointing out my mistakes. They are always appreciated. If you really like it, vote for me on Silent's Screams warrior cats forum, challenge two.)**


	3. EarthClan

**(Here's chapter two :3)**

"Wake up, Sagekit, wake up!" Rabbitkit bounded playfully over to her sister. "It's our ceremony!"

Sagekit sprang up with excitement. Frostpelt was already awake, and she looked at them, purring with pride and amusement. Then her eyes grew concerned as she saw a burr tangled in Rabbitkit's fur and noticed for the first time that they were covered in moss.

"You can't go to the ceremony looking like that!" Frostpelt exclaimed, extracting the burr from Rabbitkit and licking their fur straight.

"Mom! Get off!" said Sagekit as she saw Carpkit and Streamkit giving them looks.

Rainstar yowled from outside the nursery. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The two kits bounded outside, followed closely by their mother who was still getting in a few licks. They tried to shake her off and she sighed, taking a place in the crowd next to her mate after Sagekit's father, Icelake.

"Sagekit and Rabbitkit, come forward." Rainstar watched as they approached and sat at the base of the Highrock. "Today we have two kits in our midst that are ready to become apprentices."

"Lilyfall and Rabbitkit, come forward. Rabbitkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Lilyfall, you have proven to be a kind and brave cat and I hope you will pass on everything you know to your apprentice." Rabbitkit bounced to Lilyfall, excitement in her eyes. Sagekit was envious. Lilyfall was one of the nicest warriors in the clan. Her sister and Lilyfall touched noses, and headed to the back of the Clan.

"Sagekit and Snowcloud, come forward." _Snowcloud? Did she just say Snowcloud?!_ Sagekit thought to herself with horror. _Anyone but Snowcloud! _The AirClan leader continued after the gray kit and the white and gray warrior were both at the base of the Highrock. "Sagekit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw. Snowcloud, you have proven to be a loyal and strong member of AirClan. I hope you pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Snowcloud leaned over to touch his nose to Sagekit's. She saw an unusual kindness in his eyes as they touched.

"Rabbitpaw! Sagepaw!" The AirClan cats chanted their names into the frosty air, their breath turning to icy smoke, curling and twisting in the air.

"Hello, Sagepaw!" he said with a friendly tone in his voice._ Wasn't he supposed to be mean and snobbish? _Sagepaw could tell that there was something odd about this.

"H-hello Snowcloud." She stuttered in surprise at how friendly he was to her. They headed to the back of camp and he faced her expectantly.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked.

Sagekit decided to just acknowledge his kindness and go with it. "Can we explore the territory? I want to know where I am before we start any kind of training."

"That is a great idea!"

The two cats, mentor and apprentice headed out of camp. Sagepaw saw Lilyfall take Rabbitpaw to learn battle moves in the training hollow, which was a shallow scoop between rocks, sheltered from the wind and covered in sand. The occasional trees stood out in the rocks and fields, defying the force that kept other plants from growing. The medicine cat had a hard time finding the herbs that grew in small rock crevices and in the area of forest at the edge of their territory.

"We'll go to the WaterClan border first," said Snowcloud, walking away from camp to the left. "Then we'll go past four stones and turn to follow the border we share with EarthClan."

The two cats trekked past rocks and trees, Snowcloud occasionally pointing out landmarks until they got to the WaterClan border. A wide gorge separated their territories, with a dry riverbed at the bottom. Lush trees and swamp lands were on the other side of the gorge.

"The riverbed will fill with water when it rains for long periods of time. The water runs underneath that layer of stones at the bottom, until it floods over."

Sagepaw was still curious as to why Snowcloud was being nice.

"Did you know that most cats think you are mean?" Sagepaw asked, mustering up her courage, preparing for him to lash out at her. But Snowcloud just laughed, his eyes hooded.

"Have you ever seen me acting like they say I do?"

"Well, no…." Sagepaw looked down at her claws, covered in mud.

"To be honest, it was Brokenpool spreading rumors about me. You see, my mate, Leafwind, originally loved him. But she grew apart from him while he still loved her."

Sagepaw felt sorry for Brokenpool, but glad that she knew why everyone thought Snowcloud was a piece of mouse dung. She couldn't think of anything to say, so they continued exploring the territory.

Snowcloud led them to four stones, following the border with WaterClan the whole time. Four giant rocks stood in the middle of a circle of trees where the Clan cats held their gatherings. Each leader sat on a stone, to address the Clans and share what had happened the past moon. The Gatherings were at every full moon, and were a time of peace for the Clans. They walked past the stones, to the EarthClan border.

This border marked the place where rocky terrain and forest met. Snowcloud took the time to renew the scent markers. Sagepaw heard something crack farther down the border, but still in AirClan territory.

"What was that?" Sagekit whispered, noticing Snowcloud tense.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "Copy me." He started to creep through the rocks and trees and bushes, with Sagepaw following close behind, mimicking everything her mentor did. Soon he paused and gasped. Sagepaw craned her neck to look at what he saw, but she couldn't see over Snowcloud's head.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously, barely remembering to be quiet.

"EarthClan cats in our territory!"

**(Hope you liked it! Make sure to leave a review!)**


	4. EarthClan part 2

**(Chapter three is up. Thanks to everyone who is sticking through the whole story. :D)**

"Can you remember the way back to camp by yourself?" Snowcloud asked urgently.

"Yes!" Sagepaw knew that if she walked straight to the right and down, she would find the gorge and then turn left to get to camp.

"Then get Fishleap or Rainstar, whoever is at camp. Tell them that a patrol of EarthClan warriors is on our territory, near the Great Oak. We need a patrol of six or seven good warriors and apprentices. Now go!" Snowcloud hissed nervously.

Sagepaw took off through the undergrowth and burst out of the small area of forest in AirClan territory. She dodged around rocks, occasionally tripping over the large ones looming in patched of grass. She eventually found herself at the wide gorge and turned around, going slightly farther towards the end of their territory.

Sagepaw rushed through the camp entrance. A few warriors looked up at her from where they had been sharing tongues. Lilyfall and Rabbitpaw were among them. Fishleap, the deputy ran over to her.

"What's wrong, Sagepaw? And where is Snowcloud?" The AirClan deputy looked concerned.

"Near the Great Oak, there are many EarthClan warriors on our territory. Snowcloud is still there, and he sent me to get a patrol of good warriors and apprentices." Sagepaw panted, still catching her breath after running back to camp.

"Eaglefang, Leafwind, Willowmist, Featherpelt, Liontail, Lilyfall! Bring your apprentices, too! Sagepaw, show us where they are by the Great Oak." Fishleap yowled, and all of the cats he called leapt up and ran after him through the camp entrance. Sagepaw was right behind the other warriors with her sister, Talonpaw, Songpaw, and Darkpaw. They had a full battle patrol of eleven apprentices and warriors, leaving the camp unguarded except for the younger warriors, queens and elders. It was dangerous, but the immediate threat was at the Great Oak where Snowcloud was.

The wind whipped in Sagepaw's fur. She was exhilarated, racing through the forest in a battle patrol, to chase out the EarthClan warriors, taking a different route than Sagepaw's. They burst out into a clearing by the Great Oak, and Snowcloud saw them and ran into the clearing to the side, circling around to them. Sagepaw felt the fur on her back bristle and she saw some of the other members of the battle patrol do the same when they saw the EarthClan cats. There was the same amount of them as there were in the AirClan ranks.

They sat in the clearing, glancing at the other cats absentmindedly. A few were eating prey they caught in EarthClan territory. Fernstar sat in the midst of them, licking her paw then smoothing her head fur.

"Fernstar!" yowled Fishleap. "What are you doing on our territory?" The EarthClan leader looked up, as if noticing him for the first time.

"We have come to claim this area of forest that is rightfully ours. We will fight over it if we have to."

Fishleap's fur bristled. He hissed, "This area of forest has always been our and you know it!"

"Prey is scarce in our territory. We need this extra land if we want to live through leaf bare. You have the largest amount of territory out of all of the Clans."

"Extend your territory closer to the Twoleg place if you have to, but you are not taking our only reliable food source!" Fishleap's eyes were livid.

"Then we fight for it." Fernstar stood up, and her warriors did the same.

"EarthClan, attack!" "AirClan, attack!" Deputy and leader yowled in unison. The clearing exploded in to a mass of yowling and screeching cats.

**(Oh no, what will happen? Who will win? You will have to read to find out! Remember to Review, review, review!)**


	5. Secret Attack

**(Thank you guys for the nice reviews! I have a short chapter today, sorry!)**

Sagepaw looked at the fighting warriors, not sure what to do as she hadn't been trained for battle. While she started to back away, she noticed that barely any of the senior warriors in EarthClan were there. She knew that this was odd and there was something not quite right about it. Sagepaw also realized that they had left the camp pretty much unguarded. Suspicion crept into her mind about where the other EarthClan warriors were, but she didn't have long to think about it.

An apprentice leapt upon Sagepaw. She tried to dodge, but was too slow and he barreled into her, pinning her down. The tabby apprentice bared his teeth and hissed at Sagepaw. She battered at him with her paws and tried to imitate the moves she saw warriors practicing back at camp. It was useless, and the other apprentice raked his claws along her side. She went limp, and heaved the larger apprentice off of her as he loosened his hold on her. She jumped towards him, but he rolled over and she landed with a breathless thump. The apprentice flipped over back onto her, claws extended.

Suddenly he was flung off of her to the side. The apprentice ran off to the other side of the clearing. Sagepaw looked up in confusion. Snowcloud stood over her with the light of battle in his eyes, burning like fire.

"Get out of here!" he yowled.

Sagepaw sprang up as Snowcloud leapt back into the fray. She raced back towards where she thought the camp would be, ignoring the stinging wounds on her side. The rocks blurred around her as she tried to remember what she saw when the battle patrol was going to the forest clearing where the EarthClan cats were. A familiar rock face loomed in the distance. Sagepaw recognized it as the large wall on the North side of the camp. She meowed with relief at the sight of it and ran to it. She burst out through the camp entrance, expecting someone to come rushing over to her. Instead the few cats in the camp were sitting dejectedly in the clearing. The medicine cat, Waterfall was already tending to other cats, her blue eyes ablaze with fury. Sagepaw looked around in shock.

"What happened here?" she said loudly to no one in particular. She saw Lilyfall and Smallpaw, and other warriors and queens, even Halfmoon who still had kits, but she didn't see Rabbitpaw. The Clan leader stalked over to her, back from the patrol he had been on when Sagepaw had told Fishleap about the EarthClan warriors.

"Fishleap sent too many senior warriors on that battle patrol! While you were gone, the rest of the EarthClan warriors attacked us, to prove that they weren't afraid to fight." Rainstar looked furiously at the ground and hissed. "That's not the worst! They took Carpkit." Then the Clan leader's eyes softened in pity and sorrow. "They also took… I'm so sorry Sagepaw. They took your sister."

**(Thank you for reading! Remember to review! And thanks for voting for me on the forum. I think the challenges are still open, and you can still vote! X3)**


	6. Dead Ferns

Sagepaw stared at the Clan leader in shock, still processing what she had said. Sagepaw wailed in fury and frustration. She had a feeling that they had done something to her sister, and Carpkit, too. Frostpelt padded over to her daughter and drew her close with her white tail; the pain in her mother's eyes was too much for Sagepaw to bear. She closed her eyes, then drew away to face the Clan leader.

"We have to get them back!" Sagepaw yowled, lashing her tail with anger and sinking her claws into the ground, which was soft from melting snow.

"Once the warriors are back from the patrol, we will invade and get them back. But there is one thing I didn't mention. The EarthClan warriors had strange cats with them, like a band of several rogues had allied with them. That is why it was such an easy defeat. But we need our cats back." The Clan leader said.

"But why did they take them?" Frostpelt asked. "There has to be a reason."

"Most likely they are hostages to provoke us if we win the border fight. If we give them our forest, we get them back. If we don't give them the forest—" Rainstar was interrupted by a yowl of victory as the battle patrol trotted through the camp entrance.

"We won the fight!" Brokenpool said, followed by Fishleap and the other warriors. Then he looked around at the dejected cats. "Isn't that good?" Snowcloud asked uncertainly.

"Actually, no, it isn't." Rainstar said, glaring at Fishleap. "You didn't need that many warriors on the battle patrol if the victory was so easy. You took far too many warriors, to be honest!" She snarled. "While you were away, EarthClan's senior warriors and a band of rogues attacked the camp. They took Carpkit and Rabbitpaw, and many of our cats are severely injured. You barely have any scratches!" Fishleap flattened himself to the ground.

"Great StarClan, I'm sorry. We can get them back, right?"

"I don't know, since they had so many extra trained cats with them." Rainstar said, pacing back and forth and lashing her tail.

"We won't fight if we don't have to, then. We will send a battle patrol, but they can stay outside of the EarthClan camp so we can work things out." Snowcloud said.

"Good idea. At least one of you is sensible." Rainstar said, smoothing her fur and sitting down. "You and I will discuss the problem with Fernstar, while Lilyfall, Treemoon, Eagletooth, and Liontail stay outside the camp. We don't need many warriors, since they are still recovering from battle. Waterfall will quickly see to any wounds you have, and then we will leave." Waterfall immediately ran to the warriors with her marigold and cobwebs that she had been using on the cats already in camp. "Sagepaw, you can help her."

Sagepaw padded over to the medicine cat. "Here," she said, "Chew up this marigold and put it on the scratches, then cover it with cobwebs." Sagepaw did as she was told, and soon the job was done, as there weren't any real wounds. The patrol of cats set out towards the EarthClan border.

~~Snowcloud's P.O.V.~~

Snowcloud peered through the trees as the patrol slowed to a walk, and saw a woven barrier of brambles and bracken, with a small opening he assumed was the entrance because of the trodden down grass and paw prints. Strange smells, not EarthClan drifted to him, and the other members of the patrol also smelled it, looking warily at the camp. Rainstar signaled with her tail and the warriors stopped, except for Snowcloud, who followed her to where the camp guard could see them. The she- cat on guard yowled, and the deputy, Sunflower, sprang out, followed by a warrior named Grasspetal.

"Why are you here?" Sunflower asked. "You already won."

"We need to see Fernstar." Rainstar said. "We just want to talk."

"I'm sorry, you can't. But you need to know what happened" Sunflower gestured with his tail at the entrance to camp. He looked like something terrible had happened. The two warriors filed past the EarthClan deputy and warrior, into the camp. What they saw surprised them, and Rainstar and Snowcloud stopped in their tracks.

Fernstar lay on the ground in a pool of blood, unmoving, her eyes staring glassily into the forest.


	7. CaveClan?

Snowcloud and Rainstar looked at the body on the ground in the center of EarthClan camp. Fernstar's eyes were still open. She had obviously not died from blood loss in the border fight, because her wounds were too bad to not be intended to kill.

Blood stained the grass in the camp, implying that there had been a large battle there. Clumps of fur hung on the brambles that made the dens, and Snowcloud noticed that there was a large stain of blood from the what he thought was the elder's den to a body that lay in the clearing a fox length away form Fernstar.

"We allied with a band of rogues, because we wanted to win fights over land on both of our borders. Our Clan is starving, and one of our best warriors died trying to kill rats for the clan to eat. The rogues said they would provide us with food if we proved we are worthy. We kidnapped two of your kits to do so." Sunflower hung his head, pain and guilt clouding his eyes.

"Rabbitpaw was just made an apprentice." Rainstar said. "And Carpkit was five moons old! Do you know what their parents and siblings are feeling right now?!" The AirClan leader hissed, flashing her paw out and raking her claws across the deputy's nose. The EarthClan cats didn't protest, they just looked dejectedly at the dead bodies in the clearing, some of them with horrible injuries, being treated by the medicine cat.

Sunflower ducked another of Rainstar's swipes and looked her in the eyes. "We are truly sorry, Rainstar. Our clan was dying."

"And would you like to tell me how some of them _are _dead?" The AirClan leader asked, gazing warily at the bodies in the center of the camp. Three dead cats total lay in the clearing. The Clan leader, an elder named Patchfoot, and a light gold tabby tom were lain out in a position that looked like they were sleeping, but covered in blood and missing patches of fur. The golden tom had no fatal injuries as far as Snowcloud could tell, so he had died of blood loss, but the other two bodies were cut from the throat to tail.

"The rogues, they call themselves CaveClan, attacked. They tricked us into provoking another Clan, then weakening us so you can attack. They want to take over the forest." Sunflower meowed sincerely.

"And where are our kits?" Rainstar asked, her voice softening but still threatenous.

"CaveClan took them."

"I understand." Rainstar said, standing up. "We will not attack, and we will not bother your Clan for another moon. AirClan will extend peace to you until your Clan is fully healed, unless you attack us. Just stay away from those rogues. And stay away from AirClan!" She yowled, spinning around, followed by Snowcloud and Grasspetal, their escort. The battle patrol joined them, but Grasspetal remained silent. None of the cats talked until they reached the border, where Rainstar dipped her head coolly at Grasspetal, who left, heading back towards EarthClan territory with a somber face.

"We have to get Carpkit and Rabbitpaw back from those thieving, mouse brained rogues!" Snowcloud hissed, tearing at the sparse grass with his claws.

"I know, but our warriors need their rest, and we don't even know where the rogues have made their camp."

"Probably in a cave." Treemoon snorted. Rainstar glared at her, and the brown tom looked down and shuffled his paws.

"I wouldn't be able to stand living in a cave. They must be horrible fighters in the daylight; they're probably blind from the constant darkness." Liontail shuddered. Rainstar gave him a look. He turned away and started to whisper to his mate, Eagletooth.

"It doesn't matter if they live in a cave or not, we don't even know what area they are in or even near. If they do live in caves, they may have been under our territory this while time and we never knew it!" Rainstar snarled, whirling around and stalking toward the AirClan camp. The warriors followed, but didn't notice a faint rustle in a clump of heather a few fox lengths away. The noise continued, and a lithe gray and tan shape dashed behind a group of large rocks further ahead, blending in with the rocky, sandy ground.


	8. Spys and Warriors

~~~~~(Owl's P.O.V.)~~~~~

Owl slipped around rocks and hid behind tussocks of grass that loomed in front of her. The AirClan battle patrol was oblivious to her, and she listened behind them, catching every word they said.

"Okay, so we know that CaveClan probably live in a system of caves or tunnels." Rainstar meowed. "That means they could be anywhere. From now on, if you find any rabbit holes, check them out to see if they are larger than we think."

Owl flicked her ears. These cats weren't as mouse brained as she thought. She would have to report everything they said to the CaveClan leader, Serpent. He wouldn't be happy if a patrol stumbled upon their cave, which branched off from a rabbit tunnel, right under the thin strip of land that separated part of AirClan from the EarthClan border. That area wasn't inhabited by the clans, because it was too sandy and dry for any prey to hide. The rabbit tunnel entrance was in AirClan territory, but the cave was farther towards EarthClan. They had lived in the tunnel for about five moons, but had only recently introduced themselves to their neighbors.

CaveClan consisted of about thirteen warriors, two queens, one of them with three kits, an elder, and the leader, deputy, and medicine cat. Serpent was of course leader, a brown tom with emerald eyes; Dragon, a ginger she cat with blue eyes, was the deputy, and a black and ginger she cat, Ember was the medicine cat. Misty and Fire were in the nursery, and the elder was a blind tom named Sky. Owl was the best hunter and tracker, so she was sent to spy on AirClan and bring back any important news.

A tom's voice interrupted Owl's thoughts. She recognized him as the one called Snowcloud. He was clever; someone to watch closely in case he said anything important.

"They probably have about twenty clan members," he said, twitching his whiskers. "We have a chance of driving them out, but we would be safer if we got the help of another Clan."

"EarthClan wouldn't help us. Do you think WaterClan would?" Liontail asked.

"WaterClan keeps to themselves." Rainstar snorted, lashing her tail.

"Maybe FireClan!" Treemoon burst out. "They have always helped us in the past and we help them when we can. They'll surely do us a favor if it drives out a threat to the Clans!"

"Good idea, Treemoon." Snowcloud said thoughtfully. "It just might work, as long as we can find where CaveClan is."

Owl stepped on a loose rock, and winced as it created a loud banging noise as it clattered down the slope. The patrol whirled around, and Owl barely had time to duck and run close to the ground back to CaveClan territory before they were charging up the hill and chasing her by scent. She was too far ahead for them to see, and the large rocks helped her hide. She whisked back into CaveClan territory, the Clan cats far behind but advancing closer every second. She dove down the rabbit hole and hoped they wouldn't find her and her Clan.

~~~~~(Snowcloud's P.O.V.)~~~~~

Snowcloud whisked over the rocks, wincing as he stepped on something sharp and it cut into his pad. He didn't stop, just hared along the trail of fear scent the rogue had left for them to follow. He was used to running in open land, and leaping over large rocks. Snowcloud arched his grey and white spine, lengthening his strides as the scent grew stronger, he looked back at the other cats, a tail length or more behind him. He slowed to let Rainstar take the lead. She advanced in front of the patrol an sped up, tensing every muscle in her forepaws before she made the next leap, arching her spine to spring up faster when she landed.

The patrol whisked by, and the scent began to fade. Rainstar skidded to a stop and flicked her tail, signaling them to be quiet and turn around. The cats began to sniff around. Snowcloud found the scent coming from a large group of rocks, not far from the border. Snowcloud padded around them, then yowled in triumph when he found the small hole. The she cat had definitely gone in there, by the scent around it. Fear scent mixed with the scent of cats when Snowcloud poked his head inside the hole.

By now the patrol was crowding around the former rabbit hole, scenting the other cats and giving each other alarmed glances. There were clearly a lot of cats in CaveClan, by all of the scents.

"They must be have to live like rats down there, or hunt on clan territory. Nothing would dare go in that tunnel now." Lilyfall said, half to herself.

"Snowcloud, go back to camp and get as many warriors and apprentices as you can. We need to drive these cats out. We will be able to do this on our own if every warrior we have is involved."

"Are you worried they will attack us like EarthClan did?"

"Let's hope to StarClan that they are all down this hole." Rainstar said. She stared down it, but the only thing she saw was dirt, then a pitch black tunnel. She shuddered, turning away from the seemingly endless hole and the stuffy, humid air flowing out of it.

"If you say so," Snowcloud said, and raced away to the camp. He thought about nothing but sprinting onward. The wind whipped his pelt flat and his tail streamed out behind him. Snowcloud reached the camp in a matter of minutes, unbending his spine, twitching his ears, and then bursting through the gorse.

~~~~~(Camp)~~~~~

Fishleap trotted up.

"What is it?" the deputy asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Not time to explain." Snowcloud gasped for breath. "Fernstar… dead. Need warriors to drive out rogues. As many warriors and apprentices we can get."

"Leafwind, Brokenpool, Willowmist, Icelake, Darkpaw, Songpaw, Smallpaw, Talonpaw, follow me!" The warriors sprang up. "You too, Frostpelt!" Sagepaw protested, watching her mother pad up to the battle patrol with worried eyes.

"Can I come too, Snowcloud?"

"It's too dangerous. You haven't been properly trained." Sagepaw looked crest fallen at Snowcloud's words. He sighed. "And we need strong cats like you to protect the camp!" Sagepaw looked up at him, satisfied.

"Okay!" she meowed. "Be careful Frostpelt!"

"I will," Frostpelt said, purring at her daughter before the patrol left camp. Sagepaw and Carpkit watched them leave, wondering how many of them would come back and how many wouldn't. The two young cats sat wordless, looking at the few cats that remained in camp. Carpkit was trembling. Halfmoon walked over to the two of them, wrapping her tail around Carpkit and drawing Sagepaw close. She didn't protest, because she didn't know if Halfmoon was comforting them, or if it was the other way around. Sagepaw crouched low to the ground, and waited for the patrol to return.


	9. Can't take it aymore :(

Okay guys.

Moving accounts :(

I've been hacked SEVEN times in the past week or so. My passwords were changed, pretty much everything was screwed up. Sorry for the inactiveness.

My new account will probably be called Madhatterinabox.

This one will be deleted in three days, and I'll repost the stories on my new account.

If you were the one who hacked my account, I just have one word for you. Why?


End file.
